Dark Opposites: Water's Choice
by PrincessVe
Summary: In a new region, with a new type, Nichole will find her path. She will find friends, she will make sacrifices, and she will learn to trust again. But most importantly, Nichole will discover what she was born for. She will discover her purpose, and she will escape her parent's shadow. A new region, two trainers, two very different goals, and one scaly organization.


_**Author's Note: This is the first rewritten chapter of an old story. To get another side of the story, look to my friend's, J19lon, profile. I do not own pokemon, I own half of the new region, and half of the new type. I own the legendary mentioned in this chapter. Now, onto the story!**_

* * *

I sat straight up in bed, my eyes opening quickly to the night. I gasped, stumbling from my bed and towards my balcony, gripping the wall as I looked out over Hia valley. Looking down, I could see the Empoleon families sleeping. Looking up I saw the stars. I shivered. It wasn't from the cold, or even the shock I'd felt from my dream. It was a normal occurrence that I'd wake at midnight from a haunter's tricks. They were the only part of living in the castle that I disliked, and even then I only disliked them at night. In the morning they were pleasant pokemon to have around.

A creak caught my attention and, looking over my shoulder, I saw Lucario. I smiled, motioning for him to come and join me. He stood next to me, looking over his home along with me. I glanced sideways at the pokemon that, other than Fennekin, had been with the most in life. _Mis-Nichole, are you sure on your journey you don't want me to come?_ I turned to face him, a sad smile. "Lucario, we both know that's not a good idea. Someone needs to take care of my parents. And you still aren't used to calling me my name are you?" I quickly changed the subject. He shook his head and I giggled.

_I don't know why I can't go. Kate and Keith are perfectly capable of protecting both themselves and Almia. Besides, I've always been the one in charge of protecting the princes and princesses of Almia. _I sighed. "Lucario! I'm not a princess. That's just a stupid nickname." He patted my head and laughed at my pout.

_Nichole, we both know that, to the people of Almia, you __are_ _the princess. So, as your protector, I forbid you to go on a journey without me. _I groaned, but consented. "Fine, but I'm not confining you to a pokeball. You'll walk beside me." He nodded. Though I was going on a journey, I was also a ranger. I wouldn't confine any pokemon to a pokeball unless they gave their permission. "Lucario, do you think Fennekin wants to come. I mean, will she be okay with being in a pokeball since she's one of my partners?" He nodded.

_ Yes, now stop worrying and get to sleep. In the morning you leave for Kalos. And I'm coming too now, so we've got to go early. _I giggled and hugged him from the side, returning to my bed. "Thanks, Luco." I smiled, as did he at the nickname. Soon, I heard the door close and I turned on my side, back facing the door and window. My eyes drifted closed.

**A beautiful, blue pokemon stood atop a lake. I didn't recognize it, though it seemed to know me. It was bigger than my 5''9, but not by much. It was winged, drops of water seeming to permanently drip from it's wings. It's feathers were of midnight blue, growing lighter as it neared the head, which was, though still dark, not nearly as black blued as the feather tips. When it opened it's beak, the wind picked up, carrying the water up into a dome surrounding me and her. It appeared to try and talk to me, but I only made out a few words over the wind. "I …... Water... Mi-... Go... Octave region." Her beak closed and the majestic water pokemon turned away from me, flapping any flying away, over the sea towards the setting moon.**

I awoke from my dream to see the sun rising. I sighed as my father, Kieth, entered my room. "What's wrong? Did you have the dream again?" I nodded. I'd been having that dream since I was small and, recently, they'd increased in frequency. It was part of the reason I'd decided to go to the Octave region for my journey in the first place. "Well, maybe while your on your journey you'll find out why. Now, get up and ready before I change my mind and you can't go." I laughed, pushing my father back from my bed and getting up.

"By the way dad, Lucario wants to come with me. Is that all right?" My father nodded as if Lucario had already told him. _That's because I did. _Lucario walked in then and I glared playfully. "Of course you did. Okay fine, everyone get out. I've got to change. Oh, and Dad. Could you tell Mom to come here, please?"

"Sure, I'll tell her. Can't guarantee she'll listen to me though. She's probably preparing Fennekin for the trip. Or calling your Uncle Issac and Professor Sycamore." We both laughed as he left. It was true, ever sense Mom had defeated Team Dim Sun, Almia hadn't had many threats, and so she'd become a temporary ranger so she could help me out. That was until I became a ranger myself. Then, she came back full time and made sure to get assignments near me. All of this was against Dad's wishes.

I took a quick shower, making sure to wash my hair carefully, as it was down to ground when it wasn't in a high ponyta tail. As I stepped from the shower, I turned to the mirror. The silver hair that fell from my head, which none of my family knew where I got it from, was quickly put up into a high ponyta tail, lifting it from the ground to the back of my legs. My eyes flickered to the two dyed stripes I'd put in, that I'd purposely left out of the ponyta tail. The were right next to each other, one being a dark blue and the other being black. Taking it in my hands, I braided the two colors on the right side of my head, having it reach my waist once I was done. I head my mother come in, fallowed by the footsteps of Fennekin and Lucario. "One second!" I yelled through the door, getting dressed. Once I was, I looked in the mirror to check again. My black eyes, again no one knew where I'd gotten them, scanned my body. I was in a thigh length, turtle neck, no sleeved dark purple dress. Black combat boots adorned my feet, matching the bag that sat on my waist and the other that was packed outside in my bedroom.

I exited and my mother hugged me, but took a step back. "Wait. Where's your locket?" I pulled the gold and silver locket, teardrop shaped, from under my turtleneck, rolling my eyes.

"Mom, we both know I never take it off. And in the rare instances I do, I always pass it to Lucario to hold." She giggled, rubbing my head. _Nichole, we both know your mother still thinks your her little baby. She's always going to treat you like that._ My mother, along with me, laughed as we both heard Lucario's words. "Fine, fine. Let's just go to the air port already."

My mother and I caught two Staraptors and, luckily, we got to the airport in time. I dug out a pokeball, tapping Fennekin on the head, and allowing her to enter it. The pokeball itself, like all my others, was black and purple. A few, which I wasn't going to use until the first batch was used, were Black and white and Black and blue. Once Fennekin was in a ball, I stepped forwards, only for Lucario to grab my arm. He pulled me back and, before I could do anything, grabbed a pokeball and caught himself. I stood shocked for a moment, along with Mom before, "Lucario!" I whined as I picked up the ball. "I told him I wasn't going to confine him to a ball." My mother giggled and Lucario, being released by me, apologized but smirked. I groaned and turned, walking away again, but fallowed by Lucario.

On the plane, I took my pokegear and styles out, turning both off for the trip. Lucario sat next to me and, after a while, I let out Fennekin also. We were on our way to our first stop. Kalos. Passing Fennekin to Lucario, I took a nap, tired from waking so early.

**The water bird was back, smiling at me until it looked up. I noticed that, this time, when it opened it's beak the wind was weaker. I could hear more this time of what she said. "I am …... Water Phoenix... Name is... Please go... Octave region." Her beak closed and her eyes turned to me. I gulped and, for the first time in my dreams, I spoke.**

"**I'm coming."**

**Her wings lifted and the water around us did also.**

"**Thank you, my child."**

I woke, a small gasp leaving my mouth. Before Lucario could ask, I shock my head. "Don't ask." He nodded and, looking out the window, I saw that we were landing. Fennekin jumped on top of my head as I rose, after we'd landed of course. I grabbed my things and, once Lucario stepped back, I got out of the seat and started forwards. Unfortunately, the person who'd sat in front of me stood and moved at the same moment. I yelped and, before I could comprehend it, I was falling. Fennekin had jumped off of my head and into Lucario's arms. I on the other hand, had landed on the ground. "Hey! What's the big idea!" I couldn't help but yell as I looked up. The boy, who looked slightly older than my own 14 years of age, was holding his hand out.

"I'm sorry. I'm Qyresse. And you are?" He asked, and my eyes narrowed.

"Nichole." It was a simple enough answer, and one that couldn't give away my parentage.


End file.
